A Chat Tale
by BellaBeau91
Summary: What happens when Chat Noir decides it's time for him to be himself? I own none of the Miraculous character. Other Characters are mine. The characters are about 16 yrs old now. Really bad at summaries and story titles.
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen a lot of raves about the Miraculous Ladybug and Chat noir and decided to write a fic. I hope it's good.**

* * *

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as she threw a shoe in the air. She and Chat had just beat another akuma.

"Pound it." They said as they fist bumped. Chat winked at Ladybug.

"Another akumatized victim saved making it another purr-fect day."

"Chat." Ladybug groaned. They both heard beeping.

"See you later, Chat." Ladybug said as she began to walk away.

"I'll see you next time, M'Lady." He called after her. He watched as she swung away. "Someday I'll know who you are under the mask." He then turned and ran for home.

 **The next day at school**

Marinette tiptoed into her first class. She was late… as usual. The teacher was writing something on the board and didn't see her slip into her seat.

"Girl. Where have you been?" Alya hissed.

"I…I…um…" Marinette began to stutter. She then noticed that Adrian Agreste was missing. "Where is _he_ " she whispered.

"Dunno." Alya shrugged. She gently whacked Nino on the back of the head with a book. He quickly spun around and pulled his headphones off.

"Why'd…" he began.

"Where's Adrian?" Alya cut him off.

"He wasn't feeling well or something like that." He then turned back around, put on his headphones, and began to snooze.

Marinette couldn't pay attention to any of her classes and by the end of the day she was a frazzled mess.

 **Later that day**

Ladybug sat as she watched a poor unsuspecting person-turned-angry kangaroo smash and tore down another building. She looked around to see if her sidekick had finally showed up. She saw him standing in the shadows as he quickly assessed the situation. He looked up at her and winked before jumping into action. She quickly called out her luck charm the same time Chat stated up his cataclysm.

"I will get you Chat Noir!" the akuma victim declared.

"Same song different verse, could get better but It's gonna get worse." Chat laughed as he vaulted off his pole and landed on the victim's back then flipped up onto a bridge where he put his cataclysm to work. Ladybug threw the boomerang and watched as it whipped around the victim, snagged the necklace, and came back to her. She quickly smashed the necklace, captured the akuma.

"That never ceases to amaze me, princessa." Chat said silently as they watched the butterfly flutter away. Ladybug smiled as she threw the boomerang into the air and watched as everything change back to normal.

"I'm glad that we're a team." Ladybug said as she picked up the necklace and went over to the now human victim. "I believe this is yours."

"Thank you, Ladybug." The Australian lady said as she walked away. Ladybug looked around for Chat and saw him lounging at the foot of a tree. She started walking over to him when her earrings began to beep.

"Well, I guess this is bye till next time." She said as she smiled at him.

"I guess so, princessa." Chat shot her a flirty smile. "Unless you will go out with me tomorrow night."

"Chat you know the rules." Ladybug reprimanded. Her earring beeped again.

"Rules, smules." Chat rolled his eyes. He looked at Ladybug and smirked. "If you want to live by rules your whole life, then go ahead."

"Chat?" Confusion coloring her voice

"I'll see you next akuma, princessa." Chat said as he took off. Ladybug went around the corner and transformed.

"Was it just me or was Chat acting weird?" Marinette asked Tiki as they shared a cookie.

"I guess we'll see." Tiki chirped

* * *

 **I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I hope you guys liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**:) I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

The next day at school Marinette ran up the stair to her first class of the day.

"I'm late." She sang to herself. As she reached the door someone ran into her back. As she lost her balance an arm wrapped around her waist and righted her.

"Thank you." She said as she looked into face her rescuer. Her mouth dropped as she looked into the blue eyes of Adrian Agress.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"your fine- I mean- I'm fine- I mean…" Marinette stopped as her face turned red.

"We better get into class before we're any later than we are." Adrian said as he reached for the door. Marinette, not trusting her voice just nodded her head. Everyone looked at the two as they entered the room.

"I hope you both have a good reason for being late." The teacher said sternly.

"I was unavoidably detained." Adrian said. He looked at Marinette. She stayed silent.

"You both will have to stay after school today and make up what you missed."

"Yes, Madam." They both said.

"Now get to your seats so the class can continue." Adrian and Marinette quickly went to their seat and pulled out their books. Chloe sent Marinette a death look.

"What were you doing with Adrian?" Alya asked in a whisper after the teacher turned her back to the class.

"Nothing."

"Come on, girl. Give me the juice."

"We did nothing. He bumped into me in the hallway on my way in."

"Ooo." Alya's mouth made a perfect "O". "I wonder if he was waiting for you."

"I don't think so." Marinette said as she looked at the blonde haired boy in front of her. "I think there's something wrong though."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Alya said with a knowing smile. After school Adrian and Marinette both went to detention to begin their homework. The teacher in the front of the room dozed while the two "worked". Marinette subtly slipped a paper to Adrian, who was sitting in a desk beside her.

 _Are you ok?_ She asked. Adrian quickly wrote on the paper, glanced at the teacher, and sent it back.

 _I'm fine_

 _Are you sure?_

 _Yes_

 _Is there anything I can do to help._

 _No._ Marinette frowned. Adrian looked at his paper but didn't seem to be seeing it. Marinette shrugged and finished her homework. An hour later the teacher told them it was time to go. She watched as Adrian stuffed everything in his bag and ran out the door.

"I wonder what's going on?" Marinette said quietly. She began to pack her bag when she saw Adrian's phone on the floor under his chair. She quickly picked it up.

"Are you going to try to hack it again?" Tiki asked. Mariniette looked at the kwami then back at the phone.

"Um…"

"You should just return it to him."

"But I want to know what's going on with him."

"What is so different about him that you have to invade his privacy more than it already is?" Tiki said with her hands on her hips. Marinette heaved a sigh.

"You're right." Marinette said with small smile.

"Let's go return it." Tiki said as they walked out the school door

"What!" Marinette shrieked. "To his house!"

"Yes."

"What if I go to his house and knock on the door and the gorilla body guard answers the door and he doesn't believe that I have Adrian's phone and thinks I am some crazy stalker girl that just wants to see Adrian in all his glory and throws me in the street." Marinette finished out of breath.

"You worry about the silliest things." Tiki laughed. "None of that will happen."

"You're right." Marinette laughed.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tiki cheered. About that time Adrian's phone chimed. Marinette and Tiki both jumped.

"Well…" Marinette looked at Tiki.

"No."

"Please." Marinette put on her cute puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Tiki huffed. "Just a quick look." Marinette quickly pushed the power button on Adrian's phone.

"It's not locked." Marinette whispered as she pushed the messages button. She then pressed the name with a new message by it.

 _Don't you wish you were me right now? I am way better than you ever were. Better with the ladies, people love me better, the list goes on. I'm sure I would be a way better son than you are. LOL! I'll see you in an hour. :P_

Marinette and Tiki looked at each other shocked. They quickly looked at the name. _Chat?_

"No." Tiki breathed.

"Chat Noir?" Marinette asked.

"He's…" Tiki was cut off by a piece of wood flying toward them. They saw a giant akumatized man heading toward the park. Marinette quickly ran into a small alley way.

"Tiki! Spots On!" She quickly transformed. When she came out of the alley she saw Chat sitting on a lamp post ready to leap. "Chat!" She waved. He looked at her and smile as he jumped to where she was.

"This guy can control things with his mind." Chat said quickly.

"Ok." Marinette rubber her chin. "Any idea where his akuma is?"

"No idea, princessa."

"Well let's go." She said as they took off together.


End file.
